


Misbehavior.

by kaeyatiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Cock Warming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Time-Skip Atsumu, Top Miya Atsumu, Wall Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyatiddies/pseuds/kaeyatiddies
Summary: Maybe teasing your boyfriend in public wasn't the best idea.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	Misbehavior.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot with atsumu miya after the time skip.

...maybe a cramped bathroom stall wasn’t the best place to find yourself caged between your boyfriend’s strong, volleyball-toned arms, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you let out a breathy moan, feeling Atsumu’s grip on you tighten as he pressed his hips against you roughly.

Hot, mint-cooled breath fanned across the back of your neck, and the distinctive smell of your boyfriend’s cologne filled your senses. You could feel the length of his cock nudging against your exposed thighs, the feeling sending an intense shiver down your spine. Through his gray sweats, you could definitely feel how hard he was. 

“You had fun, didn’t cha? Actin’ like that out there... Didja want everyone to know how much of a fuckin’ slut you are? Not even ten minutes reunited, and you’re already grindin’ against me like a little whore.” His voice was harsh and low, tears pricking at your eyes as you took them in.

That’s right, you had decided to push your luck during the Inarizaki reunion, placing yourself in Atsumu’s lap, proceeding to shift a whole lot more than what was necessary, before he snapped and dragged you off to the male’s restroom. This was an extremely risky move, but in light of your boyfriend’s anger, he seemed to not give a fuck.

“‘T - Tsumu, I’m sorry, I was just… I wanted to mess around and see how you’d react,” you whined as he pushed you even flatter against the cool tile wall, his other hand tugging down the waistband of his pants. Atsumu palmed himself a bit, before pulling himself out of his boxers.

“I don’t wanna hear yer excuses, kitten.” His cock found its place between your exposed thighs, brushing against the fabric of your short skirt. Slowly, he smeared the gathering precum against your skin, slicking up your thighs. Atsumu then slid his hardness between your legs, fucking into them slowly as he leaned over you, hand pressing against the wall for support.

“Now you’re just gonna have to take care of it… in a bathroom no less. Is that what ya wanted? For me to fuck ya right here and let everyone who enters to know how much of a filthy little fuckin’ slut you are…” His hips started to push against you faster, slick noises sounding throughout the empty bathroom. It filled you with dizzying anxiety. What if someone came in?

With your heart feeling like it was stuck in your throat, you found it difficult to speak, electric sparks jolting throughout your entire body. In the process of his thrusting, Atsumu was grinding against your clothed pussy, making your knees feel weak whenever he angled his thrusts a certain way, causing his cock to brush against your clit.

“So. Fuckin’. Naughty.” Your boyfriend hisses out as he accentuates each word with a rough thrust, short pants and fragments of his name falling from your lips as you braced yourself. You wanted him so bad; you needed him to satisfy that aching in your gut.

“A - Atsumu, please… I need you to fuck me. I can’t take it anymore, I need you…” your voice cracked as he thrust especially rough against you, holding his position there with a soft, devious grin, leaning close to your ear.

“You what? You need me? Little fuckin’ needy whore you are, aren’t cha? Why not I just get the rest of ‘em on ya? Would that satisfy ya for once?” His dick seemed to twitch between your thighs in interest. 

You shook your head desperately, whining.

“I only want you, Atsumu, no one else… no one else could fuck you as good as me. I promise I’ll behave next time in public. I won’t… disobey you.” 

“You think some pretty talk is gonna getcha out of this situation? Nah princess, we’re just gettin’ started…” he chuckled as he fucked your thighs for a few more strokes, before he tugged down your panties, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. Swiftly, Atsumu then seated you onto his cock, tearing a strained moan from your lips. 

“A - Atsumu, too much… you’re so d - deep…” your hands gripped his thighs, and tried to ease the feeling, but it simply jostled him deeper into you. 

“Nothin’s too much for ya, kitten. You’re always so eager to take whatever you can into that little pussy of yours…” his breath was hot against your neck, and you swallowed, feeling your heart fluttering nervously when Atsumu’s hands tugged your thighs apart, revealing your most intimate places. 

If anyone were to open the stall door right now, they’d get a full view of what was happening between your legs.

A quiet whine of complaint escaped you as you waited for him to start moving, but it never happened. Instead, he wrapped an arm around your waist, as if sitting back for a break of relaxation.

“Atsumu..?” You mewled softly, eyes lidded as you looked back at him in confusion. Atsumu grinned devilishly at you, brown eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Mm, I think you should be my little cock sleeve for now, dontcha think? You’re so warm wrapped around me, I think I wanna savor this moment… just you and me.”

“That’s—“ the complaint rising in your throat quickly faded away, and you pursed your lips. You knew it was no use. 

You had misbehaved, and you would have to own up to it.


End file.
